


Four Certain Little Words

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meteor freaks, Spoilers for Progeny, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Oliver makes Chloe an interesting offer.





	Four Certain Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first Chlollie fic I ever wrote. Written way back in 2007.

The moment that he heard four certain little words uttered by his friend Clark Kent (“Lex is after Chloe”) Oliver Queen was on his way to Metropolis on his private jet, anger flowing through him.

If she had been harmed in any way, there would be hell to pay.

He didn’t understand at first why he felt so intensely protective of her. They hadn’t known each other very long or very well, but in the brief time they’d worked together, she’d proven to be an intelligent, loyal ally. At first he chalked it up to the fact he’d been dating her older cousin.

But as he awoke from a short nap on the flight, he realized he’d dreamt about her vibrant green eyes and golden hair and he found himself wondering what it would be like to wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

By the time he made it to the Talon, the place was closing down. He made it inside just before they locked the doors, ignoring the frustrated look the brunette waitress shot him as she set about cleaning up her tables. He avoided the counter and headed up the stairs toward her apartment instead. He was poised to knock when the door open abruptly and he watched the surprise flicker over her features.

Then she smiled. “Lois isn’t here.”

“I wasn’t looking for her,” he admitted.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Is Clark in trouble?” she asked immediately.

“No, not at all. Actually I came to see you, Chloe.”

That seemed to catch her off guard and she blinked a couple of times. “Uh, okay. Come on in.” She stepped aside to open the door wider and he walked inside, a little surprised to realize he was nervous. Lois had never made him nervous. “So to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Pleasure indeed, he thought, his gaze sweeping over her curvy form, eyes lingering on her lips for a moment. “I spoke with Clark.”

Chloe arched an eyebrow. “Not really a newsflash. He told me you two kept in touch. How are things in Star City?”

“Fine,” he said quietly. “And your mother’s doing fine, as well. She’s safe.”

A bit of the color drained from her face. “Good. That’s…thanks.” She turned away.

Oliver hesitated a moment before moving closer and resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Clark told me that Lex Luthor is after you.”

She tensed a little but didn’t pull away. “Yeah. Not that I’m surprised.”

“I’m not either,” he said with a small smile. “You have a certain way of getting beneath a person’s skin.”

Chloe turned to look at him, confusion clear on her face. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re very intriguing.”

“I’m a freak,” she responded, lifting her chin and looking at him with a hint of defensiveness in her eyes, daring him to say something.

“Far from it.” Oliver gazed at her intently. “I’d like you to come back to Star City with me.”

“What?” She stared at him.

His lips twitched as he attempted not to smile at her surprise. “I’d love for you to join the team, Chloe. To be honest I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” He paused for a moment. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately, actually.”

“Why?” She shook her head a little.

“Because…” He searched for the words as he took a step closer to her. “I think you’d like it there. Plus you’d be closer to your mother.”

“Farther from Lois. And Clark.” Chloe gazed at him. “Who also needs my help.”

“And with both know Clark can make the trip from here to Star City in a few milliseconds.”

She opened her mouth to protest and he held up his hand.

“Just think about it. It’s an open-ended offer. No deadline.” A smile tugged at his lips. “You’re worth waiting for.”

Some unknown emotion flickered over her face and she gazed at him intently. “I’ll think about it.”

Oliver smiled.


End file.
